Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus of a rotary electric machine and an electric power steering apparatus using the same.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle steering apparatus is known. For example, JP-A-2004-276833 discloses a battery system configured to have a redundant battery, where a battery switching circuit is provided to switch between two batteries. In this battery system, when a malfunction occurs in either one battery, the other battery having no malfunction is connected to the control unit which was powered from the battery where the malfunction occurs.
Even in a case where two power sources each output a voltage within a normal range and no failure has been detected in the power sources, because of degradation of the power source or an increase in a contact resistance or the like, either voltage sometimes decreases. In this case, when two power sources are continuously used, the power source having lower voltage may be further degraded, or overheating may occur at a portion where the contact resistance is increased.